Monsters King
Description Monsters King is a fanfiction where Team Monster from Monsters vs Aliens faces a new challenge when cards featuring creatures from all times and corners of the globe appear and begin to activate. This is the story of the greatest tale ever to meet the Earth. This is Monsters King. Episodes Season 1 Monsters King episode 1: Ammonite in Modesto Monsters King episode 2: Indian Coelacanth Monsters King episode 3: Chinese Gorgonopsid Monsters King episode 4: Russian Scutosaur Monsters King episode 5: London Lizard Monsters King episode 6: Dampcola, eh? Monsters King episode 7: Mexican Centipede Monsters King episode 8: Surf's up, Tylosaurus! Monsters King episode 9: Mexican Hesperornis Monsters King episode 10: Somalian Dodo Monsters King episode 11: Brazilian Parasite Monsters King Episode 12: Battle Royale! Who will win? Monsters King Episode 13: Battle Royale 2! Unstoppable Scuto! Monsters King Episode 14: It's From Where? Monsters King episode 15: Ninja Nightmare! Monsters King episode 16: White House Worm Monsters King episode 17: Saber-Toothed Kitty Monsters King Episode 18: Canadian Sparassodont Monsters King episode 19: Argentinan Future Bird Monsters King Episode 20: Brazilian Gobiconodontid Monsters King Episode 21: Icelandic Raptor Monsters King episode 22: Gabonese Tyrannosaur Monsters King episode 23: Ruff and Ready Monsters King Episode 24: Malagasy Pliosaur Monsters King episode 25: Nicaraguan Dino Monsters King episode 26: Californian Nodosaur Monsters King Episode 27: Shark Mayhem! Monsters King Episode 28: Human Descendant Monsters King Episode 29: Future Monarch Monsters King Episode 30: Australian Scorpion Monsters King episode 31: Gabonese Millipede Monsters King episode 32: Mammoth on the Interstate! Monsters King episode 33: Hadrosaur Struggle Monsters King episode 34: Dino Snore Monsters King episode 35: Russian Mammal Monsters King episode 36: Dimetrodon, Mate! Monsters King episode 37: Japanese Pig Monsters King episode 38: Sumatran Archosaur Monsters King episode 39: Child's Play Monsters King episode 40: Chilean Birdy Monsters King episode 41: Canadian Mammal Monsters King episode 42: Russian Proto-Mammal Monsters King episode 43: The Alpha Squad! Vs Dor Monsters King episode 44: Battle Royale 3 Monsters King episode 45: Alpha Squad! Monger vs Dr. G! Monsters King episode 46: Battle Royale 4 Monsters King episode 47: Indonesian Hippo Monsters King episode 48: South African Crocodile Monsters King episode 49: Showdown at the Abandoned House Season 2 Monsters King episode 50: Peruvian Dicynodont Monsters King episode 51: Phillipine Showdown! Monsters King episode 52: Battle Royale 5 Monsters King episode 53: Hungarian Fungus Monsters King episode 54: Mexican Sauropod Monsters King episode 55: Emirati Megalosaur Monsters King episode 56: Tanzanian Archosaur Monsters King episode 57: Gator Boys Monsters King episode 58: Prehistory in the Making Monsters King episode 59: Mozambican Terror Bird Monsters King episode 60: Not a Dragon Monsters King episode 61: Javan Bug Monsters King episode 62: Alaskan Brontothere Monsters King episode 63: Human Ancestor Monsters King episode 64: Mythical Mix Up Monsters King episode 65: Alpha Squad! Link vs Htes Monsters King episode 66: Papua New Guinean Croc Monsters King episode 67: Canadian Dino Monsters King episode 68: Australian Therocephalian Monsters King episode 69: Japanese Labyrinthodont Monsters King Episode 70: South African Creodont Monsters King episode 71: Happy Feet Monsters King Episode 72: Australian Bug Monsters King episode 73: Polar Raptor Monsters King episode 74: Susan, Calm Down! Monsters King episode 75: South African Monarch Monsters King episode 76: Brazilian Predator Monsters King episode 77: Alpha Squad! Insecto vs Arual! Monsters King episode 78: Evolution? The Omega Form! Monsters King episode 79: Antarctican Tyrannosaur Monsters King episode 80: South African Serpent Monsters King episode 81: Hawaiian Beetle Monsters King episode 82: Egyptian Terror Bird Monsters King episode 83: Filipino Gorgonopsid Monsters King episode 84: Peruvian Dinosaur Monsters King episode 85: Iceland? Monster King episode 86: Omega Dinosaur Monsters King episode 87: Omega Ceratopsian Monsters King episode 88: Saharan Dragonfly Monsters King episode 89: Antarctic Scorpion Monsters King episode 90: Greenlandic Tyrannosaur Monsters King episode 91: Colorodan Dicynodont Monsters King episode 92: Alpha Squad! Susan vs Rednaz Monsters King episode 93: Canadian Moa Monsters King episode 94: Brazilian Eagle Monsters King episode 95: Rubble Trouble Monsters King episode 96: Battle Royale 6 Monsters King episode 97: Antarctic Iguanodont Monsters King episode 98: Congolese Abelisaur Season 3 Monsters King episode 99: Antarctican Sauropod Monsters King episode 100: Omega Theropod Monsters King episode 101: Californian Spider Monsters King episode 102: Omega Raptor Monsters King episode 103: Battle Royale 7 Characters Alpha Squad Dor Dr. G Htes Arual Alusru Rednaz Creatures Season 1 Morto Ophthalmosaurus Quints Lati Panther Scuto Rex Spider Arthro Tylo Penguin Pidgeon Worm Pteranodon Trio Anurognathus Dozen Swift Deinonychus Trio Gusano Ensa Thylaco Bird Badger Nathan Evan Eli Iguano Tupuxuara Octet Minmi Trio Muraenosaurus Trio Tupuxuara Trio Lance Larry Armor Tongue Futaba Merman Queen Red Quick Strike Tapejara Trio Whippy Millipede Marven Eddie Club Opossum Sail Pig Crystal Emmet Pachy Tweety Meteor Paws Wide Troodon Duo Terry Velociraptor Trio Pawpaw Jeholopterus Dozen Tommy Totodile Gremlin Season 2 Sid Giga Rush Galli Gallimimus Mushroom Super Impact Supersaurus Stomper Eustrep Crocs Alliga Chomp Beaky Princess Buggy Rhino Grey Plates Spiny Drive Tusky Lizard Man White Fang Salamander Hyena Angel Digger Romeo Skittles Queen Insecta Quick Utah Ridgia Alberto Snakezilla Pinchy Leggy Puma Dave Orville Alpha Deinonychus Trio Comet Einia Dragonfly Scorpion Fluffy Lystro Gorga Ostrich Eagle Flamethrower Alan Ridges Scaredy-Cat Season 3 Titan Becky Peter Cresty Hattie